


Desperately Seeking

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Looking desperately through all genre...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Hi fanguy & gals. I am desperately on the hunt for a story which seems to have disappeared. If you can please help me I would be grateful. The genesis of the story is that Jensen is terribly OCD, Jared ADHD to the max. Jens works in a coffee shop with Danneel as the boss. Jensen falls for Jared and to start with Jens runs like a scared bunny at the sight of him until forced to face him. A friendship develops and more. 

 

I have used all the contemporary search strings and advanced Search strings. I'll keep on trying but if you dearest gentlereader come across this story in your archives or can point me in the direction I would be very grateful.

 

THanks

 

Daibhi


End file.
